As long as they have the LOVE
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: He is waiting... waiting for him... It was his mistake after all... He already hurt him-Can he forgive me?


Yo-ho! A short story dedicated to my country recent weather disaster. The weather in my place is such a mess. Raining and raining all the time so when the bitchy weather cut off my nerves an Idea poke in to my brain..

Please bear with the mistakes and I am very willing to accept any advice.

**-Ahisa**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akashi Seijuuro for he is, sadistic and intimidating by nature. A type of person who can do anything he want, tend not to see life as it is, but how he would like it to be. Never let anyone to dictate him aside from his father who he shares the same character. He has heterochromatic eyes and burning flame red hair with his cool and intimidating demeanor that stands out every time. No one dare to neither oppose him nor win an argument with him though person dare to start an argument with him.

And now, here he is, in the park waiting for someone to appear, waiting in this very rain pouring down to his whole body. The readhead man standing at the fountain in the middle of the park for almost two hours, he only wears thin v-neck T-shirt and black jeans which is already wet that making his well toned body stand out. Droplets of rain dripping to his hair down to his face, makes Akashi the most gorgeous man you can think of.

Yes. He is going to admit it, he fell in love to a person who causes him to do this embarrassing and out of his dictionary kind of thing but the truth is, it was merely his fault that make him do this thing to the extent.

'_I shouted at him, my temperament snaps that resulting on slapping him on the face. After that Shintarou calls me and he explains and tells every detail on what really happen. Kuroko is just accompanying him on buying his lucky item and the horoscope said his luck is worst on that day and an Aquarius must accompany him in order to attain his lucky item and save his day. On such extent Shintarou said that he do not harbor romantic feelings for Kuroko. He is just a friend and acquaintance that offers his help by accompanying the green head.'_

Akashi texted his lover and he said that he will be waiting at the park. He did not know if his over read his message but he was sure of it, he will show up. Due to heavy rain, a woman approaches the redhead and offers her umbrella but he didn't hear the woman. Irritated as she is being ignored, she walked out of the scene.

Tears started to flow, though it is not visible because of the rain.

His mind is going crazy.

His hands are shaking.

His heart is beating so fast and could not bear the thought of losing the one he love because of his stupid attitude, hurting his beloved.

Akashi sat down on the bench wrapping his hands around his arms… sobbing. The first time he cried like that is when his father promise to celebrate his 5th birthday with him but due to emergency he has to go in the company site, after that he did not harbor and thoughts of being able to cry like that again. _'I can't lose him, not now… God, if you really are true, just this once… I'm begging you, please let me hold my lover again, in my arms…' _it was the only thing that Akashi wishes now in this moment.

Little he did not know a certain azure haired man running and panting holding grip to his lungs until he reaches the heterochromatic man.

"Akashi-kun…"

'_Am I really crazy right now? Haha.. Right now I just heard Tetsuya called my name.'_

As Akashi turn his head up, he saw his beloved. Kuroko Tetsuya, the only person standing in front of him, who can make Akashi Seijuuro like that.

Akashi did not waste any time and hugged the love of his life. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for hurting you like that. Please, just please don't leave me. I cannot live on a day without you by my side. That will be the first and last time. Please-"crying and pleading badly, his arms tightened around Kuroko.

Kuroko stopped Akashi for apologizing and kissed him passionately.

No words. He just kissed him as the sign of accepting his lover's apology.

The romantic scenario of the two makes people who are passing by squeals, especially fujoshi women around them craving for more action.

On the moment that their lips collide, rain stopped and the suns smiling beneath the dark clouds. The couple of minutes pass, only staring at each other when Kuroko decided to broke the silence establishing within them.

"Akashi-kun, I am so sorry for reading you message this late because an emergency came up to the company and Aida-san requested my assistance on doing the project. I'm so sorry" Kuroko nearly cried after he feels the redhead's body, so cold. He must be waiting for hours in the rain.

"I am the one at fault so I should be the one apologizing, I hurt you Tetsuya…"

"I may be surprised of your action but, I am not mad. Midorima-kun request if I can accompany him and I'm just gladly to help."

"Yeah. He called me earlier and explains his part detail by detail" Akashi chuckled as he remembers the voice Midorima is making when he is talking on the phone with Akashi. It was rather horrified tone as he hears Midorima choking while explaining, as if he said something wrong a pair of scissors will fly all the way to Akashi's household to his lair straight through his throat, thought he already apologizes on the green head.

"Tetsuya, will you promise me that whatever happens, whatever stupidity cloud up my mind, don't leave me. I cannot simple bear the pain of not seeing you while we're on our work, having the thoughts of 'what if other guy make a move on my cute little angel' the tiny bit of my patience might snap and I might do crazy things without thinking first. You are the sole reason why I am not thinking straight. I just love you so damn much."

"Sei, I feel the same way. I mean look at you, girls around you might fall their panties off when they see you like that. So gorgeous so handsome, sometimes I wonder why, a guy so stunning like you confesses to me and now love me dearly. Remember that day when you confess your love to me at the middle of the road?" Kuroko arch his lips smiling shyly.

"Oh, shoot—you remember that?" Akashi replied with sudden blush on his face.

"Yes Mr. Akashi Seijuuro. I remember every detail of your speech… in the middle of the road while we are crossing the streets." Kuroko replied while he reminisce his lover's confession.

'_KUROKO TETSUYA! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU! PEASE GO OUT WITH ME. I PROMISE THAT I WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY AND WHEN WE REACH AT THE RIGHT AGE, I WILL ASKED YOUR HAND IN MARRIAGE AND WE WILL START A FAMILY AND—" Akashi pauses as he notices people staring at them. 'oh fuck' is the only words repeating violently in his mind. He close his eyes and waiting for the rejection that will slap on his face._

"_I- I Love you too… please take care of me." Kuroko replied politely and bowed to the red head._

Back to the present, Kuroko chuckles as he remembers the past. Akashi blushed on embarrassment but he smile and said, "I told you, you are the only one that will make me do those kinds of things."

The couple hugged each other like there were no people around them, making their own world as they lips collide for the second time.

Akashi and Kuroko's scene attract people's attention and now staring at them with the confused look at their faces and they can hear some women squeals and jumping off their feet, some how this scene, a yaoi live action true to life scene is one of fujoshi's wild fantasies.

Yes, they are both male and they love each other so much... so much that any problem will never get in their way…

_As long as they have the LOVE for each other…_

**_XXXXXXXXXX_****_  
_**

**_So tell me what you think.. Is is Good or Bad?_**


End file.
